1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a toy cube set, and, more particularly, to toy cube sets each individual cube of which is made from a plurality of components and which may be combined with similar cubes to form more complex three-dimensional structures.
2. State of the Art.
Toys, sometimes billed as educational toys, made up of a plurality of components which may be assembled into various structures are well-known in the art.